


field, numbers, and you

by xingdaerights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Life realizations, M/M, Slice of Life, University Life, football tutorial, isko! sehun and isko! jongdae, math genius jongdae, star player sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdaerights/pseuds/xingdaerights
Summary: One needs a tutorial in football while the other has to pass his Math subject. They both have goals. It sounds like a match, right?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	field, numbers, and you

**Author's Note:**

> I express my sincerest gratitude to my beta, Nesi. Thank you for being patient with my story. xoxo
> 
> To the prompter, I hope I gave justice to your amazing prompt. 
> 
> It was my first time writing a much lengthy Sechen fic and in the English language. It was a fun writing experience.
> 
> Thank you to the moderators who permitted me to adopt this prompt. I would not be able to give life to the characters in the story if not for you.

**Prompt code: SWC316**

**Prompt: Math genius Jongdae is in dire need of learning how to play football. He decides to approach the situation by watching the university football team's practices and games to understand the logistics behind the game. Sehun, a star player, decides to get involved and teach Jongdae that he needs to be more active and get sweaty to learn some things.**

**Start**

The cheering teams of the two competing universities for today's match are already staying at the sidelines, practicing some of their formations, busting out their bass and snare drums, and shouting the name of their respective teams at the top of their lungs. 

People of all ages are gradually coming into the stadium to witness the last epic battle between the Fighting Maroons and Blue Eagles this season. The stadium is filled with blue and maroon colors, mainly because of the shirts, balloons, and banners.

" _Good afternoon, everyone. This is Kyungsoo Doh reporting exclusively from the dug-out of the Fighting Maroons!"_ Speaking in his deep and rich voice, the Fighting Maroons' courtside reporter faces the camera for his regular update to the audiences and commentators.

He proceeds, " _They had a clean sheet throughout the season. It is the reason why the Fighting Maroons went straight ahead to the finals. However, they are currently in the test of defending the crown since the Blue Eagles succeeded in pushing the series to a do-or-die match!"_

Kyungsoo shoots some glances at his interviewee, _"Together with me is the heir apparent to the throne of King Maroon, Sehun Oh! He managed to score 9 goals in all of their 8 matches in the first round. Also leading the pack until the second round of the tournament with 7 nils, which also secured him his title as the season's most valuable player."_

He then faces the most awaited player of the game. Sehun gives a smile and nods to the camera. Kyungsoo speaks, " _Hello, Sehun! Congratulations on being the MVP! I just want to ask you. What is your motivation for that stellar performance?_ "

The football player replies with a chuckle, " _Thank you, Kyungsoo! Actually..."_ He pauses for a while, gathers, and processes his thoughts that he wants to say. " _First of all, it is my family in the province. They can't come right now to watch me here due to the distance, but they always make me feel their support. We regularly check each other through messages, and I feel thankful for that. I also want to tell everyone that I have someone who helps me become a better version of myself. Not just inside the pitch as a student-athlete but also as an individual.."_

Kyungsoo nods as he listens to Sehun. When the player finishes, he teasingly asks, " _Maybe you want to greet your special someone? For sure, they are watching._ " He is even wiggling his eyebrows. _Silly,_ Sehun thinks.

His cheeks gradually take a soft pink color. He is trying to stop himself from smiling widely by pouting. The reporter slaps his arm jokingly. " _Hey. The camera is rolling._ "

Sehun covers his face for a few seconds, takes a deep breath, and chortles for the last time. " _Hi._ " He waves his right hand and speaks, " _I hope I can make you proud again today.”_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Genius is a loaded word, but everyone at the university seems to fondly call Jongdae Kim as one. The smart and cute guy that everyone respects because, despite his excellent academic abilities, he stays meek and humble. He gets flustered when someone labels him as the Math genius of the College of Education.

Speaking of Jongdae, he is now in the teachers' lounge to have his pre-advising of subjects. He intently scans the curriculum checklist along with the advised courses given by his adviser. It has been the procedure for every enrollment in the university. He furrows when he spots a particular PE class that he has to take for this coming second semester. He has no problem with the other subjects because he fully knows that he can give his best in them. Jongdae rises from his seat and approaches the teacher, who is currently organizing documents on her table. 

She takes a brief look at him, still preoccupied with the pile of papers in front of her. _"What is the matter?"_ She asks. Jongdae clears his throat and scratches the back of his head. _"Miss, I don't think I can handle playing football."_ He utters and flashes a sheepish smile. She suddenly stops with what she is doing, and from the look on her face, you can tell that she does not believe what the young man just declared. The lady crosses her arms. _"But I can't do anything about it."_ She sternly remarks. That makes his shoulders immediately drop. The teacher notices it. That is why she continues to explain her side. _"What I mean is that it is already decided by the curriculum developers. You have to follow the plan whether you like it or not. Besides, we have the best football program here in the country, that explains why they included it."_

Jongdae slowly nods and politely accepts the decision with a faint smile. He does not try to plead anymore. " _I understand, Miss. I apologize._ "

He walks to the door and is about to reach for the doorknob when the adviser calls his name, making him turn in her direction. " _I think I can help you with your problem,_ " she states. 

" _Miss Park_?" He asks in shock after hearing her suggestion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun has just finished the early practice for today, and it is now time for him to attend to his academic matters. After a shower, he is now sporting a maroon drop shoulder button-down shirt paired with beige khaki pants, white sneakers, and vintage eyewear with a round frame and clear full spectacles. His hairstyle makes him more dashing than the usual since he has this short blowout with tapered sides. He is now on his way to the teachers' lounge, carrying his MIS backpack in black color on his right shoulder. Students follow him through sight when he passes by them. Well, who would not? Sehun makes the hallway turn into a runway with his model-like physique. He also has this aromatic-woody smell with a mix of refreshing citrus scent, thanks to the perfume given by one of his fans. Yes, he has fans, and take note, he does have a massive fandom.

Going back to his business, Sehun is about to open the door when someone from the inside opens it first. He almost bumps into a man, which he thinks is his senior or around his age. Luckily, he swiftly moves his body to the side. The man's eyes widened as their eyes met. He loses his balance, but Sehun quickly slips his arm around the waist of the man in front of him. Sehun watches the guy's cheeks turn a soft pink color. He clears his throat and looks away. The guy speaks in a soft voice, " _Thank you_ ," as he gains his balance. They move away from each other, and the guy gestures his hands toward the door, signaling Sehun to enter already.

" _That was close!_ " He whispers to himself right after he closes the door behind him. Sehun fixes his shirt that is slightly wrinkled due to the incident earlier. He heads to his adviser. He smiles warmly and greets, " _Hello, Miss!_ " However, the look that the teacher gives him reveals nothing but disappointment. " _Have a seat, Mr. Oh_." She points at the chair in front of her desk. Sehun feels the sudden shift of the atmosphere around him. It seems like the other teachers inside the room are judging him as of this moment. 

" _Did I do something bad, Miss?_ " He asks. Sehun is now hugging his bag on his lap. The confident, popular guy that everyone looks up to is entirely different in front of his teacher. " _You know, Sehun. It is very important for a student-athlete like you to have good grades, right?_ " Based on what she said, Sehun already has an idea about the problem. 

" _You have two incomplete subjects from the last semester. You know it, right?_ " He tightens his hold on his bag and slowly nods. Sehun lowers his head and stares at the floor. He completed the remaining requirements just recently. But that makes him feel terrible since it took him a long time. 

The adviser gives a paper to Sehun. It is a list of courses that he has to take this semester. He looks up, eyes in absolute confusion. Sehun finds himself hesitating to speak up. But he lets himself anyway. " _But Miss, I am having a hard time with academics. Why would you--_ " In his confusion, he stops in the middle of what he was saying. 

" _Mr. Oh, I have a plan in mind, and what you need to do is trust me. I talked to Miss Park earlier, and we managed to ask the best Math student here in our college for help._ " His teacher even puts her hand in front of his face to stop his objections as he tries to speak once again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongdae hurries as he gathers his things and packs them inside his bag. He checks the time on his wristwatch. _4:45 pm_. He just missed the free minibus ride scheduled at 4 in the afternoon because the Math organization president decided to extend their meeting by 20 minutes. He still does have the option to wait for it to come back at 5:45. However, he wants to get back to the bedspace already to wash his dirty clothes, so that he won’t have to carry them when he goes home to his province at the weekend, which is only a day from now. 

Jongdae gets his wallet from the bag only for him to see a 20 peso bill. The jeepney ride costs 8 pesos. He heaves a sigh. _Oh_ , _what a time to be impoverished, Kim Jongdae._ He rolls his eyes and decides to wait by the bus stop three blocks away from the campus. It is better to save money, even the smallest amount possible, to ensure that he will be home on Friday. His allowance is just enough to cover the food and transportation expenses. Even so, numerous academic and organization projects are there, and he has to spend a portion of his money on those. Jongdae tries not to tell his parents about the situation because he knows how hard life is already. His father always gets burns or cuts from cooking for a catering company, while his mom wakes up at dawn every day just to cook the breakfast food that she sells to people. 

He is sitting while clasping his bag with his left arm while the other is currently holding his phone. His eyes are fixated on the screen, busy watching some advanced sudoku tutorials on Youtube. This is Jongdae's pastime. Other than this, he also gets delighted solving the Rubik's cube. In fact, his fastest record is only 18.5 seconds. He is known for being a Math Genius since primary school. That is why people who know him were not confused when he passed the entrance exam at the country's premier university. However, he chose to pursue Education when in reality, they were expecting him to take Applied Mathematics.

While watching, he notices that someone is coming his way, probably a schoolmate. It is a tall guy wearing a maroon button-down shirt. _Wait…_ Speaking of maroon… Jongdae blinks rapidly and pauses the video. He got distracted already. He adjusts his glasses that slid down his nose to get a better look. Oh no. _Isn't that Sehun? The guy from earlier? The football player? I am sure it is him._ He hears Sehun's footsteps near him, as Jongdae tries his best to look away. He whistles and checks the time on his wristwatch. _5:44. Only a minute, Jongdae. Calm down._

He turns his head to the other side because it is where the minibus is coming from. There are only a few lamp posts in the area. The orange-clad surroundings and constant swaying of leaves from the trees make him feel nostalgic. He used to see this at his home. It has been months since he started studying in the city, but he could not get rid of the homesickness. 

His eyes catch the taller guy who is also observing the leaves' movement when their eyes meet in the middle. Jongdae does not know for sure how to react. He freezes and gulps nervously. As the seconds pass by, the minibus comes and stops right in front of them. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Sehun throws himself in his bed. He rolls over, grabs the navy blue-colored bolster, and embraces it with his eyes closed. He stopped hugging the pillow when he suddenly remembered something that occurred when he was on his way back to his apartment. 

**_Earlier..._ **

Both of them were taken aback when they saw from the entrance that only two seats were available. It was not that they had a problem seating together side by side. It was just that their first meeting was kind of shocking. Anyway, Sehun decided to speak, _"You go first,"_ in which the man replied with a nod then proceeded to take the seat near the window. Sehun immediately occupied the empty seat beside the man, took some glances from time to time, but still got startled when the man faced him. " _Sehun, right?"_ He noticed how the curves of the man's lips expanded when he flashed a smile to him. He answered. _"Ah. Sorry. Yes. And you?"_ The man wiped his hands nervously on his jeans before offering it for a handshake, which Sehun gladly accepted. _"I am Jongdae Kim. BSED Math major."_

_"Uhh..." "Ab--"_ They simultaneously spoke, but Jongdae gestured to Sehun, letting him say what he wanted to say first. Sehun fiddled the handkerchief in his hand and mustered to ask what had been bugging his mind after he came to the teachers' lounge.

" _I am taking BSED Physical Education."_ He took a deep breath. _"Are you the one who's going to tutor me on Mathematics?" Finally._ Sehun thought.

Jongdae smiled at him then replied. " _Yes. In return, Your adviser, Miss Lee, offered the help of one of her students. I think he is one of your teammates. Minseok Kim? Am I right with the name?"_ Jongdae's forehead creased while his right hand was on his chin. He thought he messed up with the name. He is indeed weak with remembering them.

Sehun stopped for a while. _Why would Miss Lee recommend Minseok instead of me, who is actually the soon-to-be tutee of Jongdae?_

_"Yes. You are right. What are you going to tell or ask me?"_ Sehun asked. 

" _Ah. I was just wondering about my tutor. Is he nice?"_ Jongdae wanted to know so that he could adjust beforehand. If he thinks that the person is not patient as a teacher, he will turn down the offer. " _Don't worry. He is a nice guy, and a good player too."_ Sehun assured him. 

Jongdae chuckled. " _Thank you. I also want to say sorry for what happened earlier._ " He awkwardly smiled, which earned a laugh from Sehun. _"No. It is okay. Don't worry about it."_

**_Present..._ **

Sehun can't keep himself from thinking of the situation. Jongdae will teach him practical mathematics, and Minseok will be the one to help Jongdae in learning football. _What does Minseok have to do with this?_ He really dislikes it when he is being babied. His arm is on his forehead, eyes staring at the ceiling of his room. His throat is all clogged with a pain that hinders him from shedding a tear. 

All he can be proud of himself is that he excels in football. Nothing more. Deep inside, Sehun feels small. He may be a more skillful player than Minseok but when it comes to academics, that guy always belongs to the dean's list. _How is it like to be admired for something significant in life? Intelligent people can surpass their intelligence as time goes by, while an athlete like me, who sucks at academics, can only rely on my body. The truth is, I am not going to be fit as I age. My body will deteriorate eventually._

______________________________________________________________________________

Jongdae turns off the electric fan using his big toe since it is placed at the lower part of his bed. With his eyes still closed, he rises, sits, and reaches for his phone under the pillow. He opens his eyes and sees that it is still dim. _4:30 AM_. Jongdae hears the faint voices of some tricycle drivers and their tricycles not far away from the place. He always wakes up at this hour since he is staying in a bed space apartment, and he has his other roommates that wake up at around 5:30 or 6 in the morning to take a bath. 

His mother wanted him to stay in an apartment so that he could move freely on his own. However, he insisted that he should go with the bed space to save money since he has a younger brother studying at a different college for aspiring seafarers. As much as possible, Jongdae wants to help his parents with their finances. He made sure that he will study at a public university so that his parents can focus on his sibling's tuition fee and allowances. 

He grabs his bag under the bed and gets the keys to his cabinet. He tries his best not to make any noise because the others are still sleeping soundly. _Oatmeal or coffee?_ With his big mug, he asked for hot water from the landlady residing on the first floor. This is the only time of the day in which Jongdae can do his reflections in life. As he sips his coffee, his eyes wander around his surroundings. He loves this feeling. He is alone, but the silence is comforting for him. He will become a tutor once again. It has been a while since he taught someone. Tutoring children in his hometown for extra income was Jongdae's job when he was in high school. Aside from serving as a waiter in a cafeteria near the high school where he went to.

“ _Aren’t you tired?_ ” It was the question that his friend back then asked him. He can still remember it clearly.

“ _I don’t have the time to be tired_ ,” He replied calmly. Jongdae stared at the sky above them, “ _I wish that I will be successful in the future. I want to give back to my parents."_ He turned to his friend, who was looking at him, and he ruffled his hair. Frustration was evident on his friend’s face. 

“ _B_ _ut not to the point that you are going to exhaust yourself until you have nothing to give anymore. Damn, Jongdae. You are young. Enjoy life. Do not punish yourself because you don’t have the things that others have._ ”

“ _No. You don’t understand.”_ He did not want to say this, but these are the words that came out of his mouth. But he decided to continue. _“I am like this not because I envy others. I know we are still young, but we have different contexts in life. My situation holds me back. I am eager to learn more, but why does it have to come with a great cost?_ ” His voice broke with this question. 

Thinking about that, Jongdae got reminded of his friend who is now studying in the States. He does not know if they still consider each other as friends. He feels that they already outgrew each other through the years that they are not together.

After finishing his breakfast outside, he goes back to the room and proceeds to prepare for the day.

Jongdae wears an oversized yellow shirt paired with black shorts. He puts on the leather sandals that his mom gave him as a gift on his birthday. There is a scheduled organization activity for today near the university, and he is supposed to be there very early because they have to set up the place first. He is now on his way to the mall. This is where the minibus that offers a free ride waits for the passengers. When Jongdae gets there, no one is inside aside from the driver. He gives the man a warm smile and greets him good morning. Jongdae proceeds to take the seat near the entrance. He was busy searching for his earphones in his bag when he felt someone occupy the seat beside him. " _You're early._ " He knows this voice. 

Sehun lets out a chuckle. _"Why do you look shocked?"_ Jongdae closes his bag and stops searching for the earphones that are probably left on his bed. He flashes a sheepish smile and answers, " _I am sorry._ _I did not see you coming. Good morning._ " 

Sehun fixes his hair while looking at himself on the reflection of his phone, " _Good morning as well, teach."_ He even wiggles his eyebrows. Students from other colleges call the Education students using that term. Jongdae can't help but smile. The well-known college football player in the country is currently having a conversation with him. _Maybe I should ask for his autograph?_

Sehun fishes out the small translucent pouch from his bag that contains his earphones and holds it out for him. Jongdae stares at Sehun's hands, utterly dumbfounded because how did he even know that he was looking for his earphones? Sehun moves his hand, telling him to take it. " _You left yours?"_ Jongdae eyes him with playful suspicion, which makes the tall guy wave his hands in front of him. " _I thought you needed these because this is my routine as well every time I travel. I just guessed. Don't be scared_ ," Sehun explains while laughing. 

The ride will only take 15 minutes because it is early, and there are only a few vehicles coming into the area where their campus is located. It is a great help for students and workers alike that the community association's project is the free minibus rides with various scheduled times. Jongdae likes this, so he always makes sure to take advantage of the freebies.

" _I think I have been running into you several times on this bus. We just did not know each other back then."_ Sehun says. Jongdae pouts, eyebrows furrowed, " _Are you kidding me? Who would not know you? You are all over the media because of how well you play football._ " The taller's eyes widen, and he even covers his mouth agape. " _Do you watch me too?_ " 

They seem to be comfortable with each other now. Words simply come out of their lips, unlike their first meeting. For Jongdae, it is something that he has wished for ages. His peers casually talk to him, but sadly, he does not have anyone to rely on in difficult times. Having this getting-to-know conversation means a lot to him. 

Jongdae did not even expect Sehun to be easygoing. He thought he would be brashly confident because of the way he presents himself to the crowd and other players from different teams in that intimidating manner. Swag prince, you may call him that. But he realized that it is part of the game. It is good to know that he is not that kind of person outside the field. Well, prejudice indeed does not define a person. 

" _Aren't you bothered by the hate you're getting?_ " Jongdae asks with curiosity. Sehun shakes his head. He cracks his knuckles, a habit that he could not get rid of. " _Not at all. They can bark all they want. I know myself, the players too. What I am worried about now is my Mathematics_ ," he chuckles after saying that. 

" _Oh, right. We need to start soon. Classes will begin two weeks from now. When are you free?"_ After hearing that, Sehun checks the schedule on his phone. A frown slowly appears on his face. " _What is wrong?_ " Jongdae peeks at the taller guy's phone. He taps Sehun's shoulder. " _Don't worry about it. I can make time."_ Jongdae assures him. Sehun's face lits up. " _You are too kind, Jongdae. It makes me feel bad._ " Jongdae smacks his arm jokingly. " _Buy me food then._ "

They tell each other about their schedules for today. As usual, Sehun has practice until the afternoon because of the upcoming season. The team's preparations continue to be rigorous as they have to defend the 3 peat title. He invites Jongdae to watch after his activity with the math organization, which the latter willingly accepts. It will be a good chance for him to introduce Minseok to Jongdae as well. They bid their goodbyes before separating their ways. Sehun heads to the football field while Jongdae goes to the organization's room to get the needed materials for today.

When Jongdae arrives at the venue, the other members are already arranging the children's seats. As an annual celebration, the Education's math organization always holds a feeding program for the street children, and they also distribute creative math books that they developed themselves. After a quick preparation, the program starts. They perform lively children's songs and hand boxes that contain biscuits, probiotic milk, water, vitamins, clothes, and hygiene kits to every child. It lasts for a few hours, short but fulfilling nonetheless. 

Jongdae was finishing packing up when he felt the vibrations of his phone in his pocket. He takes it out and gets surprised when he sees a Facebook notification of Sehun's friend request. Jongdae promptly clicks the accept button, and that's it! They are now Facebook friends. Not even a minute passes, his phone receives another notification, and this time, it is a message from the football player.

" _Hi, Jongdae! I hope you are doing fine. Have you eaten? Send me a message if you are already coming so I can meet you._ " 

Jongdae's hands become sweaty after reading it. _Jongdae, it is just a message. Calm your heart._ He is trying to make himself believe that he is just excited because it is literally his first time to receive something like this. The words, “I hope you are doing fine” indeed make him smile widely. _Am I really making a friend?_ It has been a long time since he had a friend asking him about how he is doing.

_"Hello! I am doing great! How about you? I just finished my lunch. I will go there after finishing this. Eat your lunch too!"_ Jongdae bites his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. He quickly hits send. It seems like Sehun is still in the conversation because Jongdae sees him typing. A few moments later, this is the message he gets: " _I have eaten my lunch too! See you later, teacher Jongdae! Minseok is excited to meet you._ "

After dropping off the things that he brought earlier from the College of Education, Jongdae moves toward the football field where the varsity team is currently practicing. He looks around. There are no other people in the bleachers aside from him. Jongdae is hesitant at first, but then he decides to sit in the front row to watch what they are doing. 

He spots Sehun wearing a black dri-fit shirt and shorts. " _Wow. He is really tall."_ Jongdae can't help but be amazed. He glances at his limbs and chuckles. Sehun stands at 6 feet while Jongdae is about 5 feet and 8 inches. The former is only taller by four inches but what makes him look bigger is his body frame and broad shoulders.

" _Teach!_ " Sehun shouts in his loudest voice. He waves his hand at Jongdae. This makes the other players look at where Sehun's smile is directed at. Jongdae waves back shyly at Sehun. The taller guy gestures that he will go to him at their break. Jongdae simply nods and flashes back a smile. 

It is around 1:30 in the afternoon, and they still are under the scorching heat of the sun, sweating and panting as they run back and forth in the field. Their faces are starting to get red. Players may always like practice games, but they prefer to play at around 6 in the evening when the temperature is finally cool. However, most games are scheduled at this hour, so they have to practice their bodies to adapt. 

Watching them play makes Jongdae feel exhausted already. _Can my body handle that kind of physical activity?_ _It looks too tiring!_ It is amusing that he is not afraid of learning or trying out new things in general but when it comes to football, he simply backs out of the picture. It makes you wonder why because he does not have asthma either.

He starts to search for the basic guidelines that a beginner should know to play football. Jongdae's eyes are glued on his phone's screen, repositions on his seat from time to time, and adjusts his eyeglasses every time it slides off from the bridge of his nose. He does not even realize when the practice match ends. 

Sehun approaches him in the stands. He has a towel hanging around his neck, sweat dripping from his hair, and his face is a little sunburned, which looks like a drunk blush. The shirt wraps his well-toned torso. He wipes his face before standing beside Jongdae. _"Hi! I am so sorry you waited for so long."_ A sheepish smile tugs at Sehun's lips. Jongdae shakes his head. " _It is fine_ ," he replies with a smile. " _Right._ " Sehun turns in the direction of his teammates. " _Minseok!_ " 

The player who Sehun calls immediately approaches them. Sweats also trickling down his face. _Oh, that must be him._ Jongdae thinks as his eyes follow Minseok, who is sporting a white dri-fit shirt and black shorts. _Wow. His eyes look just like a cat's._ That is what catches his attention first. Jongdae is cut from his thoughts when he sees Minseok's hand in front of him. Seeing him up close indeed makes you amazed with his unique features. 

" _Hi. I'm Minseok Kim. I'm studying Sports Science. Nice to meet you._ " He gives a smile that shows off his gums. Jongdae shakes hands with him. " _I am Jongdae Kim. BSED Math major. It is also a pleasure to meet you."_

Sehun leaves Jongdae and Minseok to talk for a while. He opens his locker, grabs the towel and toiletries, and heads to the showers. As soon as the cold water reaches his body, he lets out a relieved sigh. _Satisfying._ He begins to clean himself, but then, thoughts start to cloud his mind. 

Sehun absentmindedly pouts and turns off the shower. _Should I talk to Minseok about this?_ He contemplates as he walks in circles inside the cubicle. Again, he cracks his knuckles. He always does this whenever he is nervous, in a dilemma, or uncomfortable. A deep and long-drawn sigh comes from him. Actually, it sounds more like a groan. He is not good with words. That is what he believes in. Since last night, he has been thinking of asking his teammate to let him teach Jongdae, but each time he ended up staring at the chatbox without typing anything. 

After he dresses up, Sehun goes straight back to the stands, but he does not find Jongdae and Minseok. He scans the place, and there, the two are sitting at the bench near the football field. They seem to be getting along very well. You can see Minseok's face engaged in a smile that makes cute little wrinkles appear around his eyes and grooves in his cheeks while speaking. He also makes a lot of hand gestures, pointing at different parts of the field.

_He is now teaching him._ Sehun puts his hands on his hips while looking at the two. He decides to take a few steps and finds himself comfortable under the shade of an acacia tree. He tilts his head to the side and crosses his arm when he notices Minseok standing up from his seat and getting the ball from the ball rack near the field. Sehun's teammate begins to show some dribbling skills to Jongdae. And if you observe the latter, he seems to understand what the football player is explaining. He nods and asks questions, which Minseok cheerfully answers.

" _Want to give it a try?_ " Jongdae gulps after hearing Minseok's invitation. He is not ready. _Oh my goodness. I thought I would just be watching him._ He scratches the back of his head, " _Should I?"_ Jongdae asks in a faint voice. His words sound hesitant. He tries to smile, but it looks more like a grimace. When Minseok notices this, he halts Jongdae from dribbling the ball.

" _No, it is fine_ ," Jongdae trails off, a small frown on his face. _I should be thankful that someone's teaching me._ He glances up only to find Minseok's concerned gaze on him. _"Are you sure?"_

" _Hey_ ," Suddenly Sehun's arm is on Jongdae's shoulder. The two did not even notice him coming. " _How is he doing_?" Sehun asks casually. Minseok throws a worried glance at Jongdae, which Jongdae avoids. Sehun gives the smaller a few taps on his shoulder and squeezes it. 

" _I am sorry, Minseok_ ," Jongdae says with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair, which makes the two football players look at each other. " _No, don't be. I completely understand. It is your first time."_ Minseok genuinely replies, trying to cheer him up.

" _I think he should try it,_ " Sehun comments nonchalantly. He pockets his hands on his sweat pants and looks at Jongdae, who is trying to avoid his gaze. " _I mean, he can't learn it with just his brains, right? His body has to work too."_ Minseok nods, showing that he agrees with what the taller man said. He was just considerate to his tutee. Sehun pats Jongdae's head. " _Come on. You can do this."_ He whispers to him.

Minseok gets his extra shoes and socks from his locker and hands them to Jongdae since the sizes of their feet are similar to each other. They are about to practice dribbling when a phone call interrupts them. " _Wait, that's mine. I will just take the call,"_ Minseok leaves the ball and goes back to the bench, where he placed his bag. 

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ Sehun checks Jongdae because he looks agitated. " _Yes, I am fine, just a little nervous._ " The taller chuckles. His math tutor can't help himself from taking deep breaths. " _Loosen up! It is okay if you make a mistake. We won't be tough on you, if that is what you are afraid of._ " He gives Jongdae a warm smile and ruffles his hair.

" _I am sorry. I won't be able to teach you further today. An emergency came up. I have to go now_ ," Minseok quickly tells the two. Worry appears in their faces. He is breathing heavily. " _What's the problem?_ " Sehun asks, his brows creased. " _It is about my dog. I will call you later. Bye._ " After bidding his goodbye, Minseok immediately runs out of the field. 

A few seconds of awkward silence suddenly covers the atmosphere between the two. " _Let's go_?" Sehun breaks it and runs to the center of the pitch. Jongdae groans out his nervousness, picks up the ball and follows the player. He earns a burst of boisterous laughter from the taller one.

" _Oh, wait._ " Jongdae trails off. Sehun gives him a baffling look. _Is he that scared?_ It is because Jongdae stopped a few meters away from him. " _You already took a shower_." He is eyeing Sehun, who is wearing a white shirt and gray sweatpants.

The football player scans his clothes. " _It is fine. It will be a waste if we just let the day pass without you learning anything_. _Besides, I can wash up again once I get to my apartment."_

They do some warm-ups first. According to Sehun, it is a must to prevent injuries from happening. Jongdae willingly follows what the player is doing, from arm, core, and leg stretches to breathing exercises.

Sehun reaches for the ball using his right foot. He steps on it for a while and says, " _So we will start with one of the fundamentals, which is juggling the ball with your feet._ " He keeps stealing glances at his tutee while showing how to juggle the ball.

" _In football, it is essential for an aspiring player to understand that every beginner has a hard time learning it at first. But as long as you keep on practicing, you will certainly see the results,_ " Sehun says.

Jongdae replies in a faint voice, " _I totally agree. It is the same with Mathematics._ " He shakes his head, looking embarrassed with how he acted earlier with Minseok.

Sehun sits at the pitch and orders Jongdae to do the same. They are facing each other. “ _Here we go. The first exercise would be this one._ ” With both of his feet set flat, knees bent, and the ball held out in front of him, Sehun starts to strike the ball, making it hit the shoelace region of his shoes as well as keeping the ball in place.

After watching him, Jongdae copies Sehun's moves. A smile creeps on his face as he hears the player in front of him clapping his hands, obviously delighted with what he sees on Jongdae's progress. “ _Extend out your toes and make sure to lock your ankles every time you strike the ball_ ,” the player reminds him. 

“ _How am I doing?_ ” Jongdae asks, continuing the drill. “ _You are doing great. Maybe we can proceed to the next?_ ” Sehun demonstrates the next exercise which is very similar to the first one, but the catch is, you have to drop the ball, strike it, and make sure that it will land back in your hands again, still in the seated position.

Afterward, Sehun urges his student to stand up and execute the drill. Jongdae is starting to sweat, but you can tell that he is enjoying this lesson. “ _Am I doing it right?_ ” He asks once again. Sehun nods and gives him a reassuring smile. “ _It feels like I am getting the hang of it already._ ” The smaller smiles widely. _He is gleaming._

“ _Oh! Oh! Oh!_ ” Jongdae shouts every time he hits the ball. “ _Hey, Sehun! Do you see this?_ ” He can now juggle the ball twice in between catches and what is good is that it is already the same level as his waist. He is not even using his hands. Jongdae can now strike the ball twice every time it bounces off.

“ _Waaaah! Sehun! I can feel it!_ ” Sehun lets out a chuckle. He did not expect that just a day after their meeting, he would see Jongdae like this. He thought it would be awkward for the both of them because they still did not know each other well.

“ _Now, you already got the rhythm. See? You are amazing. A math genius and a kinesthetic learner at the same time? Wow._ ”

“ _Silly. It is because I have a great teacher_ ,” Jongdae pauses and smiles at him.

A beaming grin sneaks on Sehun's face, “ _Don’t say that. I might believe it._ ” 

His student cackles. “ _So what’s next?_ ”

The football player shows Jongdae how to dribble. He sets the two cones he brought from the sidelines five yards away from each other. _“Alright. We will now work on your control with the ball. As you can see, the distance between the two cones is about five yards. I will show you how to do it first, then you will try it after me_.” Jongdae responds with a thumbs up.

Sehun dribbles the ball from one cone to another, while noting the way Jongdae carefully observes his moves. As usual, he does it so well. 

It is now Jongdae’s turn and he starts great before he advances fast to 15 yards. Jongdae’s excitement rises to ecstatic levels when he makes many touches with the ball using both of his feet alternatively. That's until his right foot catches behind his left, causing him to lose balance and fall face first to the ground.

Laughs from the two slowly fill up the pitch. The teacher helps the smaller to stand up, checks him, and spots a scratch wound on his knee. “ _Wow! You just got your first wound! It is your baptism day in football!_ ” The player jokes. He gets a sullen look from Jongdae, but you can see the smile that starts to show up on the shorter's lips.

“ _Well, I guess we should end the lesson here for today. Wait for me, I will get my first aid kit from my locker. I can give you my extra shirt and shorts as well if you want to change your dirty outfit?"_

Jongdae scans his shirt and sheepishly nods at Sehun. “ _Thanks! We did not notice the time. I had a great time today. And don’t worry, I will make sure to bring your clothes back on Monday.”_

The two went out of the campus as soon as Jongdae finished cleaning up. Sehun treated his wound as well. Luckily, they were able to catch the 5:45 PM schedule of the free bus ride. The drop-off point was the mall.

“ _Are you going straight to your dorm_?” Sehun asks.

“ _Yes. How about you?_ ”

“ _Is it okay for you to accompany me for a while? I will buy my dinner._ ”

“ _No problem._ ”

Jongdae waits for Sehun who is now at the line. He can hear his stomach grumbling. The traffic earlier did not help him either. All he can imagine as of the moment is his bed. Moments later, he smells his favorite food, but he tries to brush it off in his mind since he has no money left aside from his transportation for tomorrow.

“ _Hey._ ” He hears Sehun’s voice. He opens his eyes. Jongdae did not even realize that he dozed off. 

“ _You seem tired. Here, let’s eat._ ” Sehun says as he puts the food that he bought on the table. 

Jongdae is taken aback by that. _Oh, goodness. I thought he was going to take out his food. Why am I suddenly included? How can I pay him? I don’t have money._

He shakes his head. “ _Thanks, but I will just eat in the dorm._ ” He chuckles nervously.

Sehun pouts. “ _No. Don’t get me wrong. I just don’t have the appetite right now._ ” Jongdae explains, not wanting Sehun to feel bad. As soon as he says that, his stomach grumbles again. He tries to look away in embarrassment.

“ _You sure do_.” Sehun cackles. He rises from his seat and goes back in line. 

“ _Hey. What are you doing_?” Jongdae follows him.

“ _I don’t know which one you like, so maybe I will order spaghetti and a cheeseburger,_ ” Sehun states and proceeds to look at the menu.

Jongdae grabs his wrist and walks him back to their table. “ _Come on, Sehun. I don’t have money with me right now. I can’t afford to pay you._ ”

“ _Who said that I am going to ask you for your payment?_ ”

“ _Sehun._ ” Jongdae firmly calls his name. Deep inside, he feels shy and somewhat uncomfortable.

Sehun looks at him straight in the eyes then smiles. “ _Jongdae, I just got paid from one of my endorsements. Don’t worry. It’s on me.”_

_“But--”_

The taller cuts him off and insists, “ _The food will get cold. I know you are hungry. If you want to pay me, then pay me when you can. If that will ease your mind.”_ He heaves a sigh. “ _Come on, Jongdae. We are friends now, aren't we?”_

Jongdae blinks. How can he resist Sehun when he speaks in pouts? _I just got a new friend. He is so nice._ He thinks.

“ _Yeah. Sorry. Thank you as well,”_ He replies mumbling.

After enjoying their dinner, they decide to take a walk for a bit. Some mall-goers occasionally ask Sehun for autographs and pictures with him. Jongdae assures Sehun by raising his thumbs whenever the latter checks on him.

“ _It is fine_ ,” Jongdae mouths. Sehun’s fans also take glances at the person accompanying their idol. Jongdae tries to avoid them by pretending to check the stores behind them.

“ _Sorry about that_.” The taller one says when they finally get out of the mall. He pockets his hands inside his sweatpants. 

Jongdae shakes his head abruptly in response. He looks up to meet Sehun’s eyes. “ _I enjoyed today. Thank you so much! See you next week, I guess?_ ”

“ _Thank you, Jongdae. I am glad you had a great time_.”

“ _Send me a message after you arrive at your place._ ”

“ _I will. Thanks! Get home safely!_ ”

They go their separate ways. Jongdae walks straight since his dormitory is only three streets away from the mall while Sehun heads to the jeepney terminal.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday afternoon. Jongdae carries his handbag that contains his laundry while his backpack is on his chest. He always does this whenever he is on a trip to ensure the safety of his belongings. The jeepney that he rode on did complete its passengers in a span of two minutes. All of them have to endure the cramped condition inside for a five-minute ride.

When some drop off at their destinations, new passengers come in. Unbeknown to Jongdae, Sehun is one of them. He waits for Jongdae to notice him, but the latter only looks at the road ahead.

“ _Hey_ ,” he finally calls his attention.

Jongdae turns to the side and sees Sehun beside him. Surprised, he immediately flashes a smile.

“ _Where did you go?_ ” Jongdae asks Sehun. Just to start a conversation between them.

Sehun gestures to his back, “ _Ah._ _I just dropped by at my cousin’s house. I took these._ ” He lifts up the plastic bag that he is holding. It looks like it has tupperwares inside.

“ _Oh, I see_ .” Jongdae nods and casually turns his head back again to the front. _Jongdae, you are indeed boring._ He mentally slaps himself.

Jongdae feels a tap on his shoulder so he looks back once again. _"My apartment is near the terminal. Would you mind if we stopped by for a bit? I will lend you my football ball_ ,” The player asks him. How can he refuse if he wiggles his eyebrows like that? Well, as if he would decline.

But, he is hesitant. You can feel it with how his chuckle turns into a nervous one. _“You don’t have to, but if you insist, then I might as well accept that,”_ He says shyly, putting his hand on his chin. He was just thinking of telling this last night to his new friend, but of course, he was too shy to do that. He does not want to reject the offer now that it is being laid out to him. Sehun lets out a hearty laugh at his statement. “ _Thanks a lot, Sehun._ ” Jongdae continues. Delight is evident in his voice. 

“ _Silly. I told you, we are friends. Get rid of that shyness already,_ ” Sehun replies.

Soon after they arrive at his place, Jongdae notices Sehun’s parents in the kitchen. It seems like they are here for a visit. He kisses their hands and greets them. Just like the usual Filipino tradition where children show their respect to their elders. Sehun’s parents keep on inviting Jongdae for merienda or the afternoon snack, but the latter respectfully declines since he has to catch the ordinary bus going back to his province.

“ _Are you sure? We can bring you to your house, iho. My husband can drive. Sehun can tag along as well. Besides, your province is not that far from here_.” Sehun’s mom offers. She is even holding Jongdae’s hands. She just met him, but it shows that she is fond of Jongdae already.

Meanwhile, Jongdae keeps on bowing down and shaking his head. “ _No need po, tita. I appreciate your help, but it is really okay for me to commute_. _It is the only time for myself._ ”

Sehun comes back from his room holding the ball. He heard his mom earlier. He agrees with what she said, but when he hears Jongdae’s reason, he decides to just let it go. _“Mom, you’re making him uncomfortable.”_ That makes his mom pout. 

“ _I will make sure to visit you next time. Thank you for your warm welcome. I will be heading already. Bye._ ” Jongdae says as he bids his goodbye to Sehun’s parents.

Sehun walks Jongdae to the terminal. He even waits for him to enter the bus before he leaves the place.

Since the trip will take 2 hours, Jongdae decides to watch sudoku on his phone. He notices a messenger notification from Sehun.

“ _Do you want to watch our football games? I am asking because you might get bored._ ”

The corners of his mouth start to go upwards.

He types, “ _Sure! That would be great_.”

A few minutes later, links to Sehun’s games with the Fighting Maroons are sent to their chatbox. 

“ _We won all those games. You can choose whichever you want to watch to burn time during the trip. Let me know if you have safely arrived too. Stay safe!_ ”

Jongdae does not have any idea that his cheeks are getting red. He taps them because he feels warm. _I don’t have a fever._ He bites his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. _Is this what you call a crush?_ He tries to shrug off the thought. _I just got to know him the other day. Crush? That’s absurd._ Jongdae proceeds to click the link to the game of Fighting Maroons vs. Tamaraws. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun has just finished washing up. He is wiping his hair with a towel on his neck. He quickly grabs a shirt from his closet and turns on his computer. Earlier, he made sure that all the things needed for tonight’s session were ready. 

He goes to discord and sees his tutor already online. Sehun opens his camera and microphone. This familiar feeling that Sehun gets right now. He loves this. His eyes are gleaming while looking at the screen.

“ _Why do you look so happy_?” Jongdae asks with an uninhibited laugh.

Sehun shakes his head. “ _Just because._ ” His smile never leaves his lips.

Jongdae uses a presentation to explain the topic to Sehun. At first, Sehun was nervous because he thought that he sounded dumb with all his questions. But Jongdae, as an Education major, encourages him to keep on asking if there is something that he is having a hard time grasping.

They go over fractions together because it is vital in solving work problems. Jongdae patiently explains the concept to Sehun. He also makes sure that Sehun can practice the techniques by giving him problems to solve. Jongdae also answers with him, and they compare their solutions to each other.

After two hours of tutorial, Jongdae decides to give Sehun a break. He understands that Sehun has to process all he has learned so far. Too much information will not help either. For him, learning Mathematics all boils down to the mastery of the fundamentals, and to do that, there must be a constant practice.

He notices Sehun's brows that are creasing and his turned down lips.

“ _Hey_ ,” Jongdae speaks. Sehun looks at the camera with confused eyes. 

_He feels bad._ Jongdae thinks so he tries to console him, “ _It is all part of the process. Don’t be too hard on yourself, Sehun._ ” He hears a long sigh from the other line.

Sehun massages his temple. He looks frustrated. “ _I just feel bad_ ,” He says in a weak voice.

“ _No, don’t be. You are doing great._ ” Jongdae assures him. If he could only pat his shoulders right now, he would have done it already.

“ _You know. Sometimes I hate myself. No, scratch that. Most of the time. When I was young, I hated school. I only love football. I just went with studying because our family is not well-off. What a bastard, right? How can I dream of being a football player when my family is suffering. Now I can provide for them, but at what cost? I am mediocre. If only I studied well and not just relied on my football skills, this would not happen,_ ”He says while looking down. Every word that comes out of his mouth feels like a stab to his chest.

He looks like a child right now. A child waiting for a hug. For comfort and assurance. Jongdae can feel his pain. And all he knows is that there are many students who feel like this. As an aspiring teacher, it hurts him as well. Many children fall into the thinking that they are not enough just because they don’t fit the type of academic capabilities that society has set for everyone. That they are already a failure even when they are not. _The truth is, we are not shaped the same. We are destined for our purpose._ Jongdae sees hope despite everything. He is determined to make a change.

“ _It is not late for you. You are hard-working, Sehun. Be proud of that. Look at me. I don’t even know how to play football. I was scared. And that’s because I was just hit by a soccer ball when I was in primary school. But this opportunity came to me…_ ”

He proceeds, “ _You have me now, Sehun. I won’t let you down. I promise._ ” Jongdae is sincere with those words. All of it. He knows how lonely it is to walk on a journey alone. Without anyone to hold on. 

He was an outcast when he was in elementary and secondary school. His schoolmates called him _pabibo_ , which means a show-off. His teachers did not even want him to speak in their classes because they would feel inferior. Some tried to befriend him, only for them to give him their assignments. It was only in college wherein he felt a little sigh of relief. Those times made him think back then. _Do I have something wrong with me? Why do they hate me?_ Jongdae kept all those inside him. He did not tell anyone let alone his parents. 

He hates the world but he still hopes that it will change someday. That it will be more open and nurturing to someone like him. That is why he chose Education. _I want to be the teacher that I wished I had when I was young._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On Sunday, Sehun shares his thoughts with Minseok as well, and fortunately, his teammate lets him teach his supposed tutee.

“ _Make sure to do well, Sehun!”_ Minseok smiles at him and pats his back.

“ _I will bro. Thank you. I owe you this one,_ ” Sehun replies cheerfully.

Mondays are when Jongdae goes back to his dorm before classes start the next day. He has just come back to campus since he is already finished with enrollment. He and Sehun were planning to meet at a cafe near the city plaza so that they could both study. Sehun asks him why and Jongdae states that even if most people think that he does not need it anymore, he still has to sharpen his mathematical abilities. The player can’t help but be amazed by Jongdae’s intelligence and personality.

Sehun snaps back into reality when he sees Jongdae’s hand waving in front of his face.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” He asks. 

“ _Yeah. Sorry. I just got preoccupied_ ,’ Sehun says in response.

Jongdae scans the place, he gestures to Sehun to come close to him so he can whisper something. 

“ _I am starting to get shy. We've been here since noon._ ” He glances at his watch. “ _It is now 3 pm. We haven't ordered anything since earlier aside from coffee. The cashier is looking at us._ ”

Sehun laughs. “ _Do you want to go out? Let’s grab something at the nearby convenience store. We can continue studying in my apartment_ ,” He suggests.

They thank the cashier on their way out. At the convenience store, Jongdae decides to buy steamed buns and his favorite soy milk while Sehun gets two pieces of choco butternut donut and creamy latte in a tetra pack.

“ _You really like coffee so much, huh?_ ” Jongdae asks Sehun as they go to the cashier to pay for their purchase.

“ _When I study, I tend to take two to three cups. But that happens rarely._ ” He lets out a laugh.

“ _Silly_ ,” Jongdae comments. He burst out into laughter as well. 

The afternoon goes by quickly. After they finish the tutorial, the two of them walk to the city plaza. Sehun brings his soccer ball along to teach Jongdae another fundamental skill in football, which is passing.

“ _Jongdae, remember to pass the ball with your toes pointed upward while the heel is downward_.” Sehun demonstrates while Jongdae patiently watches him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For several months, they continued having meetings at the library or the football field. Even on weekends, they see each other at Zoom or Discord. They do not even notice that they always make time to teach each other. Sehun’s teammates tease him about their relationship, to which Sehun only responds with wiggling eyebrows. 

Sehun gets to know the reason why Jongdae chose Education. Same with Jongdae, he understands why Sehun had a hard time with Mathematics. Both of them would check their performances at their respective subjects. They complement each other. They are like a perfect match, as almost everyone on the campus would say.

When Jongdae said that Sehun will always have him, he fulfills that promise. When they stumbled upon each other at the teachers’ lounge, Jongdae realized that it was fate. Sehun makes him feel welcomed and cherished. He is the only one who can make him understand what “butterflies in the stomach" feels like. The football player that he only used to see on the television screen is now his best friend. And he knows that he likes his best friend.

Sehun admires Jongdae for his intelligence, personality, strength, grit, determination, softness, and too many other reasons to mention. He can list down so many reasons. The list can go on and on. He is beyond thankful for how Jongdae helped him build himself. Sehun knows for sure that he likes him already.

So even before the finals series, he gives Jongdae one of his jersey shirts.

Jongdae stares at it, can’t find his words. His eyes widened, confused about what was happening. _Does he like me too?_

“ _Can I hug you_?” Sehun asks. His eyes don't leave him even for a second. Jongdae slowly nods. A warm hug from Sehun’s arms captures Jongdae’s body. He places his head on the taller’s chest. 

He can feel it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“ _And this season’s champions are no other than the Fighting Maroons! They successfully defended the crown! Everyone, a round of screams and applause! Congratulations to all the student-athletes, coaches, and staff! Congratulations to the whole community!_ ” The announcer remarks. His voice is full of enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, the fighting maroons accept their championship shirts. They are lining up for their gold medals. The loud banging of drums fills the whole stadium. Sweat, tears, dirt, and even blood are evident on each player’s shirts and shorts.

Sehun is crying so hard. He pulls the hem of his jersey and wipes off the mixture of tears and sweat on his face. He could not believe it. He passed his math subject and won the championship. _It feels like a dream._ Moments later, his graduating team captain envelopes him in a tight hug and ruffles his hair.

“ _Thank you, Sehun. Thank you so much_ ,” He stammers and tries to catch his breath. Sehun pats his back. “ _Thank you, Captain. Congratulations!_ ”

Suddenly, buckets of ice and cold water are splashed at them. They carry Sehun and throw him up and down in the air. The whole stadium chants, “ _MVP! MVP! MVP! MVP_!”

Kyungsoo approaches the team and calls Sehun.

“ _You scored the winning goal tonight! The Fighting Maroons eluded the Blue Eagles and secured the championship. What can you say, our King Maroon Sehun Oh?_ ”

Sehun gasps. _King Maroon._

“ _It is all for Him!_ ” He shouts as he points at the sky. Tears rolled down from his cheeks. “ _I want to give thanks to all the people who believed in us. Thank you for giving us your all-out support!_ ”

After the interview, Minseok opens a bottle of champagne and pours it onto Sehun. They run after each other on the pitch. 

When he gets hold of his teammate, they fall down to the ground, both laughing.

“ _Bro, you are amazing. I hope you know that._ ” Minseok tells him.

“ _Thank you. Thank you for being a good friend and teammate to me. I really owe you a lot._ ” Sehun throws a glance at him.

Both of them get up when they hear footsteps coming toward them.

And here we go with Minseok’s gummy smile. “ _Sehun with another goal!_ ” He jokes, then waves his hands as he goes back to his other teammates in the dug-out.

Standing in front of Sehun is Jongdae, holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling widely at him.

“ _Congrats, Sehun_.”

Sehun scratches the back of his head. He can feel his cheeks getting warm.

“ _You are wearing it,_ ” he says. Jongdae nods.

The space between them vanishes quickly as Sehun steps forward and hugs Jongdae.

“ _This day is the best day of my life ever._ ” He whispers into his ear he puts a gentle kiss on Jongdae’s cheek.

Sehun takes a picture of Jongdae wearing his jersey shirt while his index finger is pointing at his surname at the back.

When he gets home, he immediately uploads it on his Instagram. “ _Match made in heaven_.” 

He tags Jongdae’s account.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
